The Father
by DarkChocolatSecret
Summary: Yuna finds herself reunited with the men from her past, Seymour and Tidus. What dirty secrets and tragic pasts will resurface as she confronts their true faces. Tidus/Yuna, Yuna/Seymour.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! I know that Seymour is not always the most popular character, but I wanted to try to shed some light on why he is the way he is. Please stick it out even if you don't like Seymour, Tidus and all the other characters will play their parts in this too, don't worry.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Anima's Sphere

**Yuna's POV (AN: Point of view)**

Being a Gullwing wasn't everything she thought it would be. Sure, there was the adventure and the acrobatics which kept her body fit and in exquisite shape. But her mind was like a vacuum, unstimulated and unchallenged.

She loved her friends, she really did. Paine was almost like a mother to her and she could always count on her for comfort. Rikku was peppy and fun like a thousand fireworks and they would always have good times. But she missed the long conversations she would have with _him_ before he disappeared forever.

Just as a deep depression was about to set in:

"Hey Yuna," Paine called, looking back at her. "You're not getting all introspective again are you?"

Yuna shook her head and gave a warm chuckle.

"Sorry! I'm coming," she projected, racing to catch up with her companions.

"Come on Yunie! LeBlanc could be right behind us!" Rikku exclaimed.

Paine snorted. "Yeah right. It's not like you want to finish early and get back to Gippal."

Rikku frowned indignantly while holding her hand out for Yuna to grab.

Taking up that offer of a hand, Yuna recompensed her own along with Paine's as well. Together the three of them propelled themselves across the Bevellian architecture in the direction of the sphere signal's source: The Bevelle Hotel.

Together and all at once, they shouted.

"Let's go, Gullwings!"

When they reached the great building, they crept around to the window of the room that Brother assured them contained the sphere. Yuna and Paine cringed as Rikku noisily carved a circle out of the glass so that they could get in.

"Couldn't you have picked the lock?" Paine asked.

"Oh yeah... Oops!" she grinned apologetically.

Meanwhile, Yuna climbed through the gleaming glass and began to search the room. At first it was nowhere to be seen until … there! Under the desk! She dropped to her knees and wrapped her hand around the spherical object. She opened her mouth to yell to the others, but something stopped her.

There, reflected in the sphere, she saw a single, familiar blue eye. Her heart paused. Was it him? She quickly stuffed it into her behemoth leather satchel. Voices behind her told her that the other Gullwings had entered the room.

"Ooh, fancy!"

"Hey, keep it down."

Retreating from under the wooden furniture, she called to her fellow Gulls.

"You guys! I've searched the whole room and there's nothing here. Maybe you two should go check the other rooms. I'll keep looking."

She turned around to see Rikku in mid-bounce on the bed and Paine trying desperately not to notice by adjusting her lipstick. They both agreed abashedly and left the room.

Finally alone, she retrieved the sphere and retired to the bed to view it. Her heart trembled with trepidation.A woman's voice eminated forth, one that she knew but didn't remember yet.

_If anyone is watching this, you may not know who I am. I am the mother of Seymour Guado._

_You may not wish to listen to me, but I pray that you do. I must tell you the truth about my son, Seymour._

She gasped at the sound of that name, clutching her chest. She remembered this woman, it was Maester Seymour's mother: Anima.

_My son is a better man than he is known to be. There are terrible … rumors I must disprove if I can. I have been his Aeon now for many months and I too can see the hate in his heart. But despite this hate, my son is not a monster. My son is not a murderer._

_Jyscal Guado left this world at the hand of no human or guado, but a ronso. Though Seymour did not love the man, he stayed with him as he died and tried so hard to save him._

_Please, do not make my son suffer for a crime he has not committed._

The image flickered and died and so did Yuna's spirit. After all this time, she had always thought Seymour was a murderer, but now …

A single tear rolled down her pale white visage. She wiped them all away leaving dark mascara marks on her wrists.

Yuna heard a knocking at the chamber door, and remembered a poem by Edgar Alan Poe. She closed her eyes and sighed. Looks like she wasn't getting any privacy today.

"Ok, I'm coming in now!" Rikku shrieked and Yuna tucked the sphere secretly into her satchel. Blinking, she grinned up at her asinine cousin.

"Any luck with the sphere?" Yuna quizically asked, canting her head.

Rikku bounced on one foot, shaking her head, "No! But we better hurry, because LeBlanc has infilled... infiltered... oh..." Rikku shook her hands like a clapping monkey. "Got in the hotel!"  
Yuna laughed out loud at Rikku's lack of vocabulary but tidied it away into a gasp.

"Well it can't be in here, I've checked everything twice."

Paine slipped in behind Rikku and winked. "Well, we've looked everywhere."

"Looked _everywhere?_" came the shrill thrill of Leblancs shout. "So, I guess that means you've found the sphere, huh?"

LeBlanc and her idiotic goons stormed up to the trio, and she flipped her hair.

"Damn, looks like the _Dull_wings have done it again. Ruined my fucking perfect day." She glanced off to the side, pouting.

"Well, we can't help it if you're a big slowpoke!" stomped Rikku, snapping her bra strap.

"First I lose my shitty house and now I can't even find a damn sphere." LeBlanc sighed. "Give me a fucking break."

"Wait..." Yuna lifted her hands to her chest, guilt dribbling through. "You lost your house?" Yuna cared about everyone, even her enemies. It was only the right thing to ask.

"Yeah! Probably gambled it away on alcohol," Rikku snorted. "You drunk!" Paine smacked Rikku upside the head.

LeBlanc rolled her eyes. "I wish I had! Then someone else could be kicked out of there by that washed up guado Maester. It's a shame he's not pushing up violets like we all thought..." She shook her head sassily. 

Yuna gasped. "Guado Maester!? Who?"

"Jyscal?" Rikku asked with her hands clasped between her knees.

Yuna somehow knew, in her heart of hearts that it wasn't Jyscal. That sphere had been a sign. She tightened her pale, eloquine hands around the satchel.

LeBlanc shoved her shoulders in the air. "I don't _know_ his dumb ass name. Do I _look_ like a nun?" 

But Yuna knew his name... She knew it well.

"What did he look like?"

"Ugly."

And he wasn't ugly. Anger boiled up deep inside of her and threatened to swallow up everyone in the vacinity. She grasped her fists at her side and shook her head.

"I'm going to go investigate."

"I'm not..." mumbled Paine. 

"Sorry Yunie, outvoted!" chorused Rikku.

"I don't care," shrugged LeBlanc. "I may as well stay in this crapsack hotel. Goons, help me to my damn room."

The fat goon nodded and picked her up, and the thin one went to go book her a room.

Yuna was glad to be left alone as her friends and LeBlanc left. She squeezed the sphere in her satchel, and ran off into the day.

Picking up her cell phone she called Brother, "Brother! Bring the Celsius around, pick me up and take me to..."

"Guadosalam!"

-

**AN: Well what did you think? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An Old Friend and an Old Man

**Yuna's POV**

I went walking into Guadosalam, my head held aloft. Clutching the sphere further in my satchel, I wondered if he truly was there. Yes, he had to have been. There was no one else – LeBlanc wouldn't lie.

I took some tentative steps towards the large villa embedded into the town. I remembered back in the past, when I first came here I was greeted by that old guado man, Tromell. I wondered if I might see him here again.

My knuckles knocked on the door of the grand manor.

"Who's there!" I chuckled to myself.

There was a slight wait and I heard someone shuffling behind the door. Tromell?

The door swung open, and I was right! The old man himself stood before me, beaming in surprise.

"Lady Yuna!" he cried. "What a surprise, we don't often get visitors."

"Hi Tromell. I knew you'd be here." I winked.

"I have my ways," he warbled wisely. "Please come in, Maester Seymour will be delighted to see you."

I gasped. Seymour!? I thought. So it _was_ true. My heart thudded really fast. Could this be...?

Seymour... the guado king. The ghost king.

He was... alive!

I saw it with my own eyes. He was splayed out on a large sofa, clutching wine between his tender fingers. He drifted those silken blue eyes towards me, and I felt a shudder pass through me as he focused on my gaze. A strip of fear painted itself over my heart. There was more than one Seymour in my memories.

"Seymour!"

"Lady Yuna, what a lovely surprise." He offered to take my coat. I shook my head. I did not have a coat. "Well, let me take your satchel?"

I shook my head again. He couldn't find the sphere... not yet. There were secrets still to be hidden and questions that demanded to be asked. And then answered.

"That is perfectly fine. I would not ask anything more, from a Lady such as you who wishes to guard her possessions." He tilted his head and a shadow of sorrow passed over him. "People can be so closely guarded."

I felt he meant to add 'around me.' I felt a small pang of sadness, but remembered that this was not a man to be pitied... not yet.

"Why are you back?" I eyed him, "I had to send you."

"Oh, and why did you have to do that, Lady Yuna?" He gave a little cheeky smirk.

"Because... it was my duty." I sighed. "We had... no choice."

"I understand." Seymour nodded. "You realize, of course, I wanted to be sent?"

I gasped.

"I did not want to return to this life, Lady Yuna. I was enjoying my time in the Farplane, finally at peace to enjoy myself and make amends with my family." He sighed. "Or, at least try to."

I never... realized... I shook my head. He was playing with my mind.

"Answer. The. Question." I dropped my hand onto my hip and growled. I wouldn't let anyone, man or not, play with me again.

Seymour gave a soft, serene smile. He spread his hands. "C'est la vie." I blinked and then growled again. He laughed.

"When I was on the Farplane, talking to my father, I suddenly felt a presence... a female presence. She spoke to me and said that I had a job to do. She told me to 'get back alive'." He then looked at me, and placed a hand to his chest, looking utterly confused. "So that... I could meet you."

I looked aghast.

"Me?"

"Yes, Yuna. You."

I couldn't believe my ears. "This presense, was she... a fayth?"

"No." Seymour shook his head, "Not in the purest sense. She... was too strong to be an ordinary fayth."

I felt everything thump inside me. I felt like I had just been shot in the head by Paine's pistols. I felt... shocked and confused and amazed all together and too much.

"Why did she want you to meet me?"

"She said... our hearts are interlinked."

I took an involuntary step backwards on the old wooden floor. Why would the fayth want that for me?

"Just joking." He smirked. "She said I would know why."

I laughed, loud and brilliantly. I remembered Seymour as a joker, but never to be so coy. Then the atmosphere settled and became more serious. Seymour's face was grave. I stopped laughing.

"But..." he looked down. "I don't know why."

I suddenly began to feel his sadness. I always was good with empathy. Everyone said so.

"Seymour..."

He looked up at me, and I was intrigued to see tears in his eyes. "I... was happy, Yuna. I was happy finally being dead."

Anger swelled up and then exploded deep in my veins.

"Happy? HAPPY!? I gave up so much, fought so hard... for you to be happy in death? This is a chance, a chance for you to redeem and make up for all the bad you have committed."

I looked down.

"I... I always thought that you could redeem yourself. But you fought me at every turn! I had no choice to send you after you hurt all those people, after your hurt my friends, after you hurt ME!"

Seymour gasped and then looked sullen and defeated. I didn't stop.

"So many people... important to me, have died. Like Sir Auron," I paused for a moment, hesitant, "and... my friend, Tidus."

I stomped my foot, remembering that the last think I did was thank him, before he leapt out of exisence.

"They departed from this world, BUT here you stand. A new life. A new opportunity. And you face that with regret? Don't make me hate you any more, Seymour."

He went very quiet. I regretted spitting out that last sentence immediately, my breathing slowed and shuddered and I rubbed my arm.

Seymour finally began to talk. I listened carefully.

"You... hate me, Yuna?"

I looked away awkardly, a blush on my face.

"... I have never wanted you to hate me, Yuna." 

I put my hand on my hips waiting for him to talk again. He wasn't going to, so instead I walked over to the sofa and sat beside him. It was scary being this close to him again, so I clasped my hands together.

"Okay," I said.

"I-I wanted..." He sighed and cut himself off, a flare of red upon his cheeks.

I looked into his eyes and saw his frustration. All those words that he wanted to speak, dead in his throat. But I could hear them anyway.

I grabbed his coat and slipped my petal lips against his smooth, tender ones.

Am I... is this the right thing to do?

He slowly began to kiss back, and my eyes slid shut.

–

**AN: Well what do you think of Seymour now? Please leave a review, it would help me find direction for my next chapter.**


End file.
